Gathering Stories: A Collection of Drabbles
by NvInfinitium
Summary: A place where my random thoughts and stories gather for every and anyone to read and enjoy. A collection for when I'm blocked in one of my other stories, or simply want to write about something new for a change. Happens to vary between melancholy and happy based on the song I'm listening to while writing. Come explore my world of drabbles and short stories. Requests are open.
1. The Sheriff and the Loose Cannon

**Author's Notes**

 **Hello and welcome to Gathering Stories.**

 **This will be basically a drabble dump, where I write down whatever is on my mind at the time. (usually is influenced by whatever song I'm listening to)**

 **If you are new to my stories and my writing, a fav/follow and review would be greatly appreciated. Also, if you want to see more of my work, check out some of my other stories.**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 **A Sheriff and Her Loose Cannon**

 **(A Caitlyn x Jinx drabble)**

 **Song I listened to while making this: "Love Love Love" by Of Monsters and Men**

* * *

There are several intricacies to the Sheriff of Piltover that made her so good at her job.

Her perfectionist nature

Her desire to purge Piltover of crime.

Her bravery in the face of adversity.

They all helped.

But one of the major factors in why she was so good at her job was the fact that there are very few things in the world that really annoy her. She is a calm, collected person that rarely gets annoyed. But there are still a few small things that really tick her off.

One of them is getting sick or injured. She hates not being able to do her job just because she is physically unable to. She especially hates when an illness or injury impedes on what little free time she has.

Another is dealing with paperwork. One might think after being Sheriff so long, she'd be used to it by now. But no, that's not true at all. She hated it when she first started as Sheriff, and still hates it now.

But the single most irksome thing, or rather person, to Caitlyn was Jinx.

There was something about the criminal that just annoyed Caitlyn to no ends. No other criminal or person could set Caitlyn off so easily. And the most irritating part about Jinx was that Caitlyn knew she had a motive, a reasoning behind annoying her and her partner. It wasn't just random targeting. No it couldn't have been. It was too deliberate, too complex, too...repetitive.

This wasn't just Jinx simply wanting to annoy them because of their jobs, despite her claims of it to have been. No, this was more than that. It was almost like Jinx was a little girl, they were her parents, and she was annoying the hell out of them to get their attention. And just like a little girl, Jinx had disrupted them where they would have most noticed it: their jobs. But the thing that Caitlyn couldn't figure out at the time was what Jinx had wanted. It was perplexing and it had irritated Caitlyn like nothing else could have done.

Now with that being said, there is another thing about Caitlyn that makes her good at her job: her ability to not be bothered or disturbed by occurrences. In all of her years as Sheriff she has seen things that would make most sick to their stomachs. Brutal murder cases. Incidents with fire or other hazards. Dismemberment. It was all sickening and horrible, but Caitlyn has managed to numb herself to them over time. She has seen Death and all of its friends several times now without ending up too mentally scarred from her encounters with them.

However, that doesn't mean that she is completely immune to witnessing death, especially as it occurs. It doesn't mean that she isn't bothered in the slightest when _she_ has to take a life. And it certainly did not mean that she wasn't bothered when her gun went off and with it, Jinx to the floor with a bullet wound in her chest.

* * *

She remembers it all perfectly. It had been like any other day. Caitlyn and Vi on patrol. Jinx showing up. Caitlyn and Vi attempting to apprehend her. But something went wrong. Caitlyn had pressed to hard when she set her finger on the trigger, and Jinx had been too perfectly in her sights. She didn't mean for the gun to go off. She just wanted to provide backup to Vi who had been chasing after Jinx. She should have left Vi to it. She should've not released the safety.

But she had, and she paid the price for it…

She remembers calling for medical attention, and rushing to Jinx to perform triage and first aid until they arrived. She remembers barking at Vi to help her, and to give her supplies. But the bullet had passed through Jinx's right lung. They had known that Jinx wasn't long for the world because of it. And so, Jinx had told them to stop and listen to her story for her dying wish. She told them how she had came to Piltover broken and with no purpose in life. At least, until she had seen them. She told them how she had known them from a long time ago. How she and Vi were siblings and how her and Caitlyn were friends.

She told them a name, her real name. Jessebelle Strauss. Caitlyn remembers how she paled at hearing that name. She and Jessebelle-Jessie- had been best friends in elementary school. Despite being a year apart, they were almost inseparable. Wherever Jessie went, Caitlyn would follow, and vice versa. Until Jessie disappeared one day, and left Caitlyn all alone. Jinx had said that she changed a lot since she was a kid. She said being a Zaun experiment for years does that to a person. She had told her that she wanted Caitlyn to know that she missed the Sheriff, that she loved Caitlyn.

That's when Caitlyn had broken down. She had finally found the motive behind it all. Jinx had annoyed her in hopes of getting her attention. In hopes of getting her sister back. In hopes of getting her best friend to remember her. To love her. But Caitlyn had discovered the motive too late. She had always ignored Jinx's antics instead of attempting to interpret them. And when she pressed down just a little too much on the trigger, she had made the mistake of her life.

* * *

There are several things that made Caitlyn good at her job. They make her seem like a hero, a person without any faults and above everyone else. But that's not true. She isn't any different than another person. They don't make her any less human. They certainly did not stop her from bawling her eyes out as she held Jinx's unmoving body. And they most definitely didn't stop her heart from being broken as she heard Jinx draw her last breath, and as she closed Jinx's lifeless eyes…

* * *

 **This was originally meant to be the special for Broken Gears reaching 100+ followers, but I placed here instead. I may incorporate elements of this into Broken Gears, so any readers of it, let me know how it turned out. Thanks.**


	2. A Drunken Night Out

**A Drunken Night Out**

 **(Semi-Vi x Ezreal)**

* * *

Vi was bored.

If only she didn't have to come to stupid event, she could be working out or playing some video game instead. Hell, she could be doing nothing and it would be funner than listening to some old blow hard commemorate the Piltover Police Department on their hard work in lowering crime and protecting the city.

But Caitlyn had forced her to go, saying something like it would look bad for them and the department if they didn't go, as they were specifically invited. And so, here she was, siting at a table with Cait, Ezreal, and Jayce-their two plus ones-listening to Mayor Jacobs drone on.

"-And so without further ado, please welcome to the stage, Piltover's Finest!" She heard him say. Caitlyn stood up, and motioned for her too as well. Following her boss, the two of them walked to the center stage of the hall.

Once they got to it, the Mayor passed over the podium to Caitlyn, allowing her to speak. After clearing her throat, Caitlyn started her speech addressing the crowd.

 _Here we go, the speech she's spent a week on. The ten minute one. Fun_.

Vi groaned inwardly as Caitlyn recited her speech and mentally switched off her brain again. She decided that she would like to get very, very drunk after all this boredom. That was the only plus about this events. They had the best wine she has ever tasted. Now if only she makes it through this speech to get to the good part…

* * *

"-and once again, I would like to thank our benevolent Mayor for hosting this event and for awarding the Piltover Police Department with this honor. I am proud to have served this magnificent city for the six years that I have, and I will continue to serve for years to come. Thank you all and have a good evening," Caitlyn concluded.

 _Yes, finally! Wine time!_

Vi inwardly cheered and was anxious to get to the martinis. She took her mind off for the wine for a moment as she joined in on the applause, as they walked back to their table afterwards.

"That was an amazing speech Caitlyn. Well done," Jayce praised once they got back to the table.

 _Yeah, amazingly boring,_ she thought, while rolling her eyes.

"Thank you, Jayce. I worked hard on it, and I am quite pleased that it turned out well," Caitlyn replied as they sat down.

"Yeah, good job Cait! I mean, I kinda fell asleep halfway through it, but from what I did hear, it was pretty good," Ezreal chimed in lazily, though Caitlyn didn't seem as pleased with his compliment.

"...Thanks. I'm so glad it helped you nap. After all, I'm sure you needed your rest. And what better time than during a commemorative event. One where people are supposed to be _paying attention and showing respect_ ," she muttered sarcastically. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, knowing that he was being called out. Vi chuckled and nudged her.

"Oh lighten up, Cait. He's right. It was good, but kinda a snooze fest. I even zoned out for a moment there. And I was on the stage with you."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes at her partner and got up once more. "Whatever. I don't know why I expected differently from you two. I'm going to go eat with my family, and speak to some members of the council. I'll be back in a little bit." With that, she went over to the tables that held the food, making a plate for herself.

"Hmm, I should probably eat something too. Kinda hungry. Do you guys want anything? I can bring back something, " Jayce asked. Ezreal shook his head no and leaned back in his chair. Jayce turned to Vi. "Vi, you want anything?"

"Nah, I'm about to hit the bar. I've been waiting all night for a pink blossom martini. That crap is amazing."

Jayce chuckled at her, and got up to leave. "Alright, suit yourself," he stated as he went over to join Caitlyn. Vi was about to get up to go to the bar, before remembering that Ezreal was still there sitting back in his chair. She wondered if he wanted to join her.

"Hey Ez, wanna come with? I bet ten bucks that I can out drink you."

"What? You tried out drinking me before and I beat the hell out of you. You passed out by the fourth glass! And I'll end up doing it again too," he boasted, feeling confident in his ability to hold his liquor.

"I did not pass out at the fourth one. It was more like the four _teenth_ glass," she exaggerated. "And you were out way before me. I'd like to see you try to out drink me and _fail_ again."

"Pfft, you're on. This will be a piece of cake," He bragged as he got up from his seat, following her to the bar.

* * *

As it turns out, it wasn't a piece of cake. At all. For either of them. They were both heavily intoxicated by the third round, and starting to lose comprehension.

"Heys. You're doing goood. I didn't thinks you would last soo long," Vi slurred. She was starting to have to fight to sit up right.

Ezreal was also feeling the heavy effects of the alcohol, and was gazing at the glass in front of him like it was killing him. "I don't knowsh. I don't feel so goood," he muttered.

"Nah, you'res doing real good. Why don't we," she paused to get her bearing. The room was starting to wobble, and her balance was off. "Why don't we raises the stake, huh? If you can take this one, I'll kiss you! Okays?"

"Huh? Kisses me? Why'd you want to do that?" He asked, still slurring in his speech.

Vi lazily shrugged, replying, "Why nots? I nevers kissed before, and you won't do it."

"Oh yeah? Watch thiss." He called for the bartender to refill his drink, and as soon as he got it back he downed it in one gulp. He groaned as he felt it burn his throat and warm his chest. "There! I dids it. Now…pays up!" His slurring worsened as the drink took immediate effect. He closed his eyes and puckered up, waiting for her to initiate.

"A-alright, fine! I'm going to gives you the best kiss you ever hads!" She fiercely stated before crashing her lips onto his. It was sloppy and completely uncoordinated, but they didn't notice at all. They kept going for several minutes too drunk to quit and barely stopping to breathe every now and then.

"Wha-What? What the hell?! I leave you two idiots alone for 12 minutes, and you end up drunk off your asses, making out at the bar! 12 minutes!" They heard someone say. They stopped making out, and looked at the person talking to them. They had to lean on each other to support themselves, but they managed to stay upright. Barely.

"Oh heys. Heys there. You have pretty hair. Pretty bluue hair," Vi murmured, feeling tired on Ezreal's shoulder. The woman sighed at her, and looked angry, but Vi didn't know why.

"Honestly, I should have expected something like this. Jayce, help me take them to my car. I'll drive these idiots to my estate, and have them stay in the guest rooms,' the lady said to some guy standing next to her.

He walked over to them, and picked Vi up. She giggled stupidly as he lifted her.

'You is so strongs. But you have a stoopid face. Silly stoopid face," She said. He frowned at her, but she just giggled some more at him.

"Come on, let's go. You've had enough fun for one night." He said, carrying her away.

"Aww, but I don't want the funs to stop." She complained. Sadly for her, it seems like they had to stop, as she was starting to feel the alcohol take over her consciousness. "I want to have more funs, stoopid face…" She murmured before falling asleep in his arms…

* * *

Vi woke up with her head feeling like it was being split in half and with her mouth drier than Shurima. She groaned and tried to open her eyes. But the rush of searing light quickly shut them back closed.

"Fuck…" she muttered, rolling onto her back. She groaned some more as she tried to sit up. Barely managing to do so, she massaged her temples in hopes that she could relieve the pain. It didn't work, however, and somehow only made her feel worse.

"Fuck," she repeated, falling back onto the bed. Numbly, she heard a door open nearby.

"Hey, you're finally up I see. Here, drink this." She heard Caitlyn say. She slowly opened her eyes to see what Caitlyn was handing her. It looked like a glass of water, but it was fizzing.

"W-What is this?" Vi questioned. Her mouth was killing her with how dry it was.

"It's something that will help you feel better. Now drink," Caitlyn commanded, shoving the glass in her face. Vi took it and hesitantly took a gulp. It's effects were immediate on her mouth, and she rapidly downed the rest of it. It helped to rid the dryness, but not much. But she supposed anything was better than nothing.

"Thanks," she managed out more clearly.

"Is your headache going away a bit?" Vi took a second to focus on it to find out. There was still a dull throb, but it was nothing compared to the splitting migraine it was before.

"Much better, thanks. What was in that stuff?"

"It was water with a pain relief effervescent tablet dissolved in it. It works pretty quickly apparently."

"Yeah, it definitely does. So what happened last night? I only remember your speech and then going to the bar. Did I...did I challenge Ez to a drinking contest again?" she asked, feeling like she already knew the answer. She faintly remembered talking to Ezreal before heading to the bar. And she remembers that the last time something like that happened, she was in almost the exact same situation then as she is now: hungover in a guest room at Caitlyn's estate.

"Yup, and you two idiots ended up so drunk that when I found you, you were sloppily locking lips. And in a _formal_ event no less. Jayce and I had to carry you two out immediately, and take you here."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." The hangover made Vi take a moment to actually process what Caitlyn had said. But once she did, she was furious. "Wait, what?! I was making out with _Ezreal_?! How the hell did that happen?!"

"Don't ask me. All I know is that several politicians were not exactly pleased at the sight, and neither was I. Now, get up and get changed. It's a work day, and I'm not letting you off the hook because you're hungover. No, you're bringing your ass in. Your spare clothes are in the dresser." Caitlyn stated, moving over to the door.

Vi groaned. That's the last time she gets drunk at an event like that again. Well, maybe not, but it's going to be the last time she gets that drunk with Ezreal. Speaking of which, she remembered something.

"Hey wait, did I at least win the bet? I think he owes me ten bucks."

"I'm pretty sure you didn't. I talked to Ezreal before you, and he said that he remembers drinking one more than you."

Vi groaned some more. She has to go to work with a hangover, suffer the embarrassment of drunkenly making out with Ezreal, and she owes the bastard some money.

"Fuck…"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **As requested by a reader from Broken Gears, detailing a scene Vi talked about in it. Not quite sure how well the drunken scene turned out, but hopefully you guys like it.**


	3. Birds

**Birds**

 **(Caitlyn x Jinx)**

 **Song I listened to while making this: "Birds" and "Fly on" by Coldplay**

* * *

"Hey, Cait?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to fly?"

Caitlyn opened her eyes and sat up from her relaxing lie to look at Jinx. The girl was laying on her back, with her arms providing a pillow against the cool grassy hill they were lying on. Her vibrant violet orbs gazed up at the sky, in view of something Caitlyn herself could not see.

"Well, I suppose that I have a couple of times in the past. Never any heavy thinking on it, though. Why?"

"Why not? I mean, I always look to the sky and think that. Don't you ever just think to yourself: 'I wish I could be up there', when you look at the clouds?" Jinx questioned.

"No, not really. I can't say that I have. Like I said, I've never truly thought heavily on the matter. Whenever the topic of flying came up, it would be just a simple thought or joke about something. Why are so interested in flying? Do you want to be a bird or something?" Caitlyn teased. Jinx rolled her eyes at her, before replying.

"Hmph. Maybe I do want to be one. At least birds have easy lives. All they do is fly freely in the sky with no worries."

"Yes, that's _all_ they do. They simply fly in the sky. It's not like they need to eat or drink, or find mates and reproduce. No, they simply exist to fly in the sky for the people who view it, and have no care in the world." Caitlyn chuckled while sarcastically commenting.

Jinx huffed exasperatedly and rolled her eyes again. "You know what I mean! It's not that flying is the only thing they do. I just meant it's the only thing _I_ see them do and know them to do. And quit messing with me! That's my job!"

"So your job is to mess with yourself?"

"Eh? No! It's to mess with you! Stop messing up our dynamic with your sarcasm and wordplay. I hate when you do that."

Caitlyn chuckled and lied back down, closing her eyes again. "Fine, I'll quit 'messing up our dynamic'."

" _Thank_ you," Jinx huffed returning to the sky.

But after a moment's delay, she decided to speak up once more.

"...Hey Cait?"

The Sheriff lazily rolled one eye open. "Hmm?"

"...Say we could be birds. Would you fly with me if we could?"

Caitlyn opened both eyes and looked at Jinx. With a warm smile, she responded.

"Yes. Of course I would."

Jinx smiled back "I'd like that," she stated as she scooted closer to the sheriff.

Caitlyn chuckled and brought her into an embrace, and the two looked up at the sky together, thinking about flying.

* * *

 **An old idea I had for a Broken Gears chapter given a theme and transformed into a drabble. Consider this a special for 100+ favorites in Broken Gears.**


	4. A Simple Duel

**A Simple Duel**

 **(Garen x Riven)**

 **As requested by reader, HGoltara.**

* * *

Garen heaved his blade to the side, and sucked in as much air as he could manage. He was fighting a losing battle, and he knew it, but he refused to back down. He roared and swung his blade in a devastating arc, hoping to shatter his opponent's guard.

Unfortunately, it was to no avail, as his opponent simply rolled under his guard, leaving him swinging at nothing but the air. His legs were kicked out from under him, making him collapse. He was brought to his knees with a massive sword threatening to cleave his head off. He was at his opponent's mercy now.

He heard her chuckle as she bounced the greatsword in the air in front of him mockingly.

"Another loss? That makes that, what, 14 to 6? What happened the big ol' Might of Demacia. You're losing your edge, Garen," the woman taunted him. She removed her broadsword from his sight, and held it by her side. He stood back up with her assistance and rolled his eyes at her.

"You know I let you win this time," he replied. Truth be told, he really didn't. He _was_ somewhat losing his ability to best her in battle. But he wouldn't let her know that, as he doubted it was from a loss of skill. Rather it stemmed from the fact that he enjoyed watching her innate Noxian attitude take over in the occurrence of a win. It always amused him to see her so happy over a simple duel.

" _Sure_. Next you'll tell me I just got lucky. Just admit it, you like getting your ass handed to you by a girl," she boasted. He chuckled at her cockiness. He loved that about her.

"Yes. But only when it's you that I get my ass handed, Love."

"Heh, I better be the only one handing your ass." She chuckled softly.

"Of course. And besides, no one else is worthy of the Might of Demacia's ass," He said with pride in his voice.

"Feeling all proud and mighty again, are we? I suppose you wouldn't be opposed to getting your ass handed to me again?"

"Ah, no. Not this time. I don't particularly feel like giving you another free win."

"Good. I want to actually be forced to try this time, Garen. It's been too easy," she smirked at him, lifting her broken blade up at the ready.

He chuckled once again and lifted his own sword.

"Best of 5, Riven?"

"Sure. Winner buys the other their weight in spirits?"

"I hope you're coinpurse is deep enough. You know that I don't get drunk easily."

"It doesn't need to be. I'm not going to loss."

He chuckled and readied his sword. She readied hers with confidence showing.

"We'll see about that…"

The two charged forwards instantly, and once again their swords met in the air.


	5. A Dance to Remember

**A Dance to Remember**

 **(forced Jhin x Ashe)**

 **As requested by reader, short muses.**

* * *

"You're so _beautiful_ , Ashe," he huskily murmured as he twirled her. He took a hand away from her, and stroked her face gently. It was so soft, so cool to the touch. She was so lovely.

He twirled her once more in the elegant dance they shared. It was a delightful waltz, once that he was sure the crowd would love. After all, Ashe was the most incredible person he had even seen. A true living masterpiece.

"They are going to love you, my dear. They are going to be absolutely breathless by our performance. But I still feel that it is good to practice some more now, don't you think? After all, with practice, comes perfection."

The Freljordian queen only whimpered in reply, but it was just as elegant as her voice. He longed to hear her marvelous speech once more, but he had to silence it. All the profanities had fouled it, and he wished to preserve its beauty. He supposed it was not too bad that her tongue no longer remained. He always found them to be flawed devices at any rate. They were too slimy, too...pink. No, no, it needed to go.

No matter, he will simply have to live without hearing her voice again...

He chuckled as he spun her under his arm. She had been so hard to teach the art of dance to at first. But after time, she became much more convinced.

"Now, the finale."

He lifted her, spinning her elegant form in the air. She flew in the sky with him in an arabesque, as he guided her through the heavens. He led her through tumbles and twirls, with each move more magnificent than the last. And for the grand climax, he gracefully spun her in front of him, deftly pulling out his gun and firing a shot. The filler dart struck her right in the heart as she stopped, right where the bullet he will use in the true finale will open her heart up for everyone to behold.

Ashe whimpered once more, as tears began to rolled down her face. He walked over her, and took her in his arms.

"Shush, don't cry, my dear. This is a happy moment. You and I will go down in history with this performance. You will be remembered as the one that Jhin loved most, and will be showered by the applause of the crowd. Now...smile dear. We wouldn't want to mar that pretty face with ugly expressions, would we?"

Ashe did as he said, even attempting to curtail the flow of tears. She knew that if she didn't, it would be much worse for her. Jhin had already proven that in the past...


	6. An Oath to Make

**An Oath to Make**

 **(Kat x Riven)**

 **As requested by reader, Nyx Sigma ZERO**

* * *

Riven cried out as another dagger sunk in her flesh. She had been too slow to dodge it, as she had been with two before it. But unlike the first two, which had both barely penetrated through what little armor she had, this one was a critical hit, and had pierced her deep in her left shoulder, rendering it, and it's respective arm, useless. She couldn't position it to block with her pauldron anymore.

She grit her teeth, and pulled it out, knowing it would only serve to injure her more if it stayed in. A gush of blood streamed down her chest. She cringed in pain, and clutched the wound with her other arm. It was nigh impossible to hold it while keeping her sword in hand, but she had to staunch the blood flow as best as possible.

"Hurts like a bitch, doesn't it?" Her adversity growled out. She said nothing in return, but her enemy obviously took her silence as a suitable answer and smirked.

She rolled her eyes at the smirk and sighed. She knew there was no way she would be able to fight or even defend with a disabled arm. So she dropped her sword, and clutched her arm fully, admitting defeat. However, if it was possible, her enemy seemed to grow even more furious than before, scowling heavily at her with rage filled eyes.

"What?! ...Are really going to fucking give up? Just like that? One little wound and you're going to quit? I always knew you were a _coward_ ," the redhead spat out with abhorrence and bile in every word. Riven stared her dead in the eyes, maroon eyes meeting emerald. Riven narrowed her eyes at the assassin, as the redhead moved closer to her.

"...Mock me all you want. I find no point in continuing like this. I can't defend myself, and in this state, I can barely fight. So finish it. That's what you want anyways, right? To see me lifeless on the ground?" Riven muttered.

" _No_ ," the assassin growled out. "Pick up your sword you fucking weakling, and give me a real fight. I will not accept your pity kill. Now, pick it up!"

"No. I told you, I'm done fighting," Riven returned defiantly. It only served to agitate the assassin more so, and the scornful woman charged over, dropping her own daggers to grip Riven by the clothing, lifting the warrior in front of her.

"I said **pick it up**. Now!" the assassin snarled. She looked to be on the verge of snapping, and Riven did not know exactly what that would entail. However, despite this, Riven had to chuckle, which was quite possibly a sure sign she was growing insane. Once she started, she couldn't control her mirth, and fell into full blown laughter.

"...What is so damn funny!" The assassin roared, equally nonplussed and irate. She shook Riven, in hopes that she could cease the perplexing laughter to no avail.

"Or what?" Riven finally managed out, after a moment of laughter. With mirth still gracing her face in the form of a smirk, she continued, "What will you do if I don't? Kill me? Were you not going to do that anyways? It's hilarious how idle your threats are."

Rather than answer the warrior, the assassin dropped Riven, and shoved her to the ground immediately after. The assassin the crouched over her and drew a knife to her throat.

"Fine. You want to me to end it? Done." With fury burning in her eyes, the assassin brought the blade down with fatal intent. Riven stilled her breath in anticipation of the end.

But it never came.

Riven could feel the blade on her skin, so much so that if she moved slightly, it would slice her neck open. It was already cutting into her, drawing a thin red line of blood. But it went no further, perplexing her. She looked up to find the owner of the blade shaking. It was as if the assassin couldn't force herself to finish.

With great difficulty, Riven whispered out her confusion. "...What are you waiting for?"

"S-shut up!" The assassin's voice was wavering now. She looked to really be struggling with the blade, as if she was fighting internally with herself. After a moment longer, she acted, throwing the knife aside and opting to strike Riven with a first instead.

The blow's impact was immediate, with Riven's head snapping to the side. She received no relief after either, as another blow came right after. The assassin continued to rain strikes upon her without focus, abusing her face and body.

After Riven was bruised and bleeding everywhere, the assassin finally stopped her assault, huffing in exhaustion.

"Kat-" Riven started, before being interrupted by the assassin's lips being pressed onto her own bloody ones. It was a messy, uncoordinated kiss, but nevertheless Riven returned it with equal force after the moment's delay of confusion settled. The two Noxians held the embrace for several minutes until they had to release, gaping for air.

Recovering first, the assassin spoke once again. "I _hate_ you. How...could you leave me thinking you were dead like that. Do you know how much that hurt me? Do you?!" From the tears rolling down her face and the underlying tone in her voice, Riven could assume how much it hurt her.

"Katarina…Kat...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you in the dark. I just had to...find myself. And heal from some scars. I didn't intend on leaving you, I just had to," she attempted to explain. However, the assassin merely frowned at her, as if her explanation was not satisfactory.

"I don't want a bullshit apology! It means nothing to me, so don't give me that crap," Katarina protested, sounding frustrated.

"Well what _do_ you want from me, Kat?" Riven returned, quickly becoming exasperated.

"What do I what? What I _want_ is for you to promise me something. I want you to promise me that you'll never leave me again. _Never_. ...I want you to look me dead in the eyes and promise me that, Riven," Katarina requested, sounding close to pleading.

Riven was taken back by the request. She couldn't find the words to say. She didn't know if she _could_ promise that. The last time she promised something-that she would be alright and return after the invasion unscathed-that promise went unfulfilled. She didn't know if she could find it in her to make another promise like that.

"I-I can't promise you that, Kat. I can't guarantee that I'll-"

"Shut up. Either promise me that or go away forever. There is no in between. I won't wait forever for you to stop being a coward Riven, and I won't be with you if you can't promise me that you won't ever hurt me like that again. So make your choice. You can be with me, and stay with me, or you can go, and never come back to me. If you do, I won't hesitate in killing you again."

"Ah...alright," Riven knew that Katarina was right, she has a decision to make. She knew she is being a coward; too scared to make an oath and too scared that she'll break it if she does make it. She knows that she needs to just do it. She hadn't been the same without Katarina for those months following the Ionian Invasion and she knew she couldn't do without Kat again.

So, she took a deep breath and looked Katarina in the eyes, maroon meeting emerald once more.

"I promise you, I won't leave you again, Kat. I'll always come home to you, and I won't ever leave you in the dark like that again."

With that, Katarina finally managed a slight smirk, replacing the distraught scowl from before. "Good. You better keep that promise too, otherwise I won't hesitate and will make sure that knife to the neck goes completely through. Got it?"

Riven chuckled before responding. "Yeah I got it. And speaking of which, I am sorta still bleeding at multiple locations on my body. If you don't mind, I would like for you to get off me, and to take me to the nearest medical center so that I don't end up passing out from blood loss. That would be nice."

Katarina gave a thoughtful expression, as if she was contemplating the request. "Hmm. Nah, I think I'll let you sit here for a bit. I'm still pissed at you."

Riven rolled her eyes and deadpanned. " _Wonderful…_ "


	7. Missing You

**Missing You**

 **(Jinx x Caitlyn)**

 **Song I thought of while making this: "I Of The Storm" by Of Monsters and Men**

* * *

"Hey Cait. I've missed you," Jinx started

"It's been awhile and I've missed you a lot actually. I...I think of you everyday, but it's good to see you again."

She sighed, knowing she would get no response from the Sheriff, but tried to continue anyways.

"How have you been? It's been a while since I last saw you but you haven't changed much. You're a lot quieter now, though." She tried to joke, but it came out a lot more humorless than she wanted it too.

"Oh, I wanted to tell you how everyone's doing. Vi...she's good. She's kinda struggling with work and stuff, but you know how she is. She'll bounce back someday and be back to her kickass self. She would have come too, but she said she wasn't feeling it this time. But I'm sure you understand. And she promised she will come next time!"

She took a moment to look at the Sheriff before continuing.

"And don't worry, you're parents are doing fine too. You're mom is a bit distant, but she's still working and making cool stuff. I actually help her every now and then, but I haven't been there in a while. Your dad's not too bad off either. He's thinking of retiring soon, so that'll be interesting, but otherwise, he's doing okay."

Jinx sighed once more finding it hard to keep going. "I'm sure you're wondering how I'm holding up since you left? Well...I'm not too good, to be honest. I'm kinda miserable really. You know I don't do loneliness well, and it's been awhile since you left. And it gets so difficult to find something positive about life without you. I know you told me to always smile and stay happy for you, but it gets really hard sometimes. _Really, really hard_."

Jinx felt tears welling at her eyes, and had to pause to wipe them.

"Sorry, Cait. I getting all-tears eyed on you. I know how much you hate seeing me cry, so I'm gonna go now. I'll-I'll see you next week, Caitlyn. I love you…"

The tears were streaming harder down as she got up. She grabbed the flowers she had brought, and placed them on the ground around the Sheriff's boots, right next to the ones she had placed last time and the time before that.

She wiped her glistening orbs and sighed once again as she stepped away from the statue. As she walked away, she couldn't help but look back at it. It was a work of art, matching the late Sheriff's likeness perfectly in marble.

How fitting it was for the centerpiece of the Caitlyn Rosen Memorial Park…

* * *

 **A test that explores death and remorse. Not canon, but set in Broken Gears universe.**


	8. Test of Spirit

**A Test of Spirit**

 **(Illaoi Solo)**

 **As requested by reader** **Shade Feind**

* * *

"No please! I-I can't do this. I can't!"

"You must. Fight for your spirit. Fight for your _life_ , or perish in your despair. There is no other way to prove your worth to Nagakabouros," Illaoi commanded with the authority of the Bearded Lady flowing through her. The man she was testing was struggling to fight, flailing around as his exposed spirit was assaulted by the ethereal tentacles.

As she held her artifact, watching him, she noticed him misstep. She knew that the price he would pay for that would cost dearly. She was correct as she saw a tentacle strike him in the back.

" _Ngh_!" He exclaimed as he was struck. The hit caused him to stumble, only it to be struck again, and again, repeatedly. It was over now, with him dead before his lifeless corpse even hit the ground.

She sighed as she watched his poor soul be consumed by Nagakabouros, as the tentacles and ethereal mist returned his soul to her artifact.

 _Strong spirits are hard to come by these days,_ she thought _No matter_.

She heaved her heavy artifact up onto her broad shoulder. _There are many more needing to be tested._

She gazed across the harbor, looking at the city's struggling people. Bligewater was a sturdy, stubborn wench, but the last Harrowing put her brass to test and she was still recovering from its blows. There were people everywhere in despair, mourning their losses of possessions and family. Crime was on the rise as well, much higher than the usual gang rivalry and petty thievery. The city had literally experienced hell, and hadn't been the same since.

But it was her duty to Nagakabouros to aid them in reclaiming their lives. It was her role to remind Bilgewater's people that Nagakabouros kept them alive to rebuild and prosper after the Harrowing, not to squander their lives mourning what has been lost. And if she has to test each and every person of this ravaged city? So be it.

As Nagakabouros demands, she will fulfill.

* * *

 **Hmm, I'm surprised to see that this collection has started to gain a small following. Pleased, but surprised. Feel free to continue leaving requests and such, and I'll try to get on them when I can. It may take longer depending on the ship, but usually whenever I get free time, I'll come up with something.**

 **Oh, I guess I should have pointed this out sooner, but I highly doubt I'll do any yaoi/furry/adult stuff or anything along the lines of those. I don't particularly enjoy writing such stories, and sorry if anyone wanted to requested something of the sort.**


	9. Hextech Funtime

**Hextech Funtime**

 **(Jayce and Vi)**

 **As requested by reader, 'SSP399'**

* * *

"Yo Jayce," he heard the bruiser call out to him. Of course she was in his lab disrupting him again. She did it every week…

"What is it Vi?" He returned without bothering to look up from his work. "How did you even crack my passcode lock this time. I changed it."

"Pfft. Changing it from 'Hammer' to 'Cannon' isn't that much a change when it comes to you, and both are pretty easy to guess," she stated with a roll of her eyes.

He sighed and picked up a recorder off his desk.

 _Note to self: come up with better passwords…_

 _..._

"What do you want Vi?" He muttered, still not fully acknowledging her.

"What do I usually want, Jayce? Show me what's good! What new inventions did you make for me to blow up?" She stated as she lazily strolled over to his desk. Leaning against it, she finally managed to get the annoyed inventor's attention.

He sighed once more, and set his contraption down, and pulled his goggles off his eyes. He knew she would just annoy and distract him until he humored her, so he felt it was better to just cut to the chase.

"Fine, you want to test something? So be it, we'll test things."

Vi fist pumped in the air, ecstatic. "Yes! I been waiting all week for this. Let's do it!"

Jayce rolled his eyes, and went to gather his new prototypes.

* * *

"Try this first," Jayce stated, tossing Vi a small device.

She caught it and turned it around in her palm, analyzing it. "What is it?"

"It's an electromagnetic suppression chip. When installed, it can be activated to create an anti-magnetic field around whatever it is attached to. In addition, it can be utilized to create the opposite effect, creating electromagnetic field the same size. Try it in one of your gauntlets. It should be easy to install, and should synergize with your blast shield."

She did as instructed and picked up one her giant gauntlets that had been lying idle besides her. She quickly found that the chip was in fact easy to install, and modified her gauntlet to use it. Once installed, she charged the gauntlet with energy, growing the electromagnetic field around it until it encased her in a flowing energy field.

"Excellent. It works. Now let's test its strength. Go over to that electromagnet that I set up in the corner," Jayce instructed.

She listened and moved over the designated corner of the test lab they were in.

Jayce went over with her and started the electromagnet, watching Vi's shield. Just as he had hoped, the gauntlet and all other metallic parts on Vi's outfit remained still. He tried amplifying the pull, and to his satisfaction, the field still withstood the pressure.

"Great. I hadn't expected it to work this well in its current build. I would like to test it some more, but, I'm sure you probably want to move on to the next test, right?"

"Yeah, what do you have for me now?

Jayce walked back over to his table, and picked up a little orb from it. Vi assumed it must be some form of bomb, with the way it looked.

"Now this little thing is what I call a 'Jumping June'. When activated and thrown, it opens up a moment after and deploys a pressurized gas or vapor in plumes. The way I created it allows one to insert a gas of any kind safely into it beforehand, allowing you to use in many different situations. Pesticides, knock out gas, carbon monoxide, colored party fog, you name it. Anything can be used," Jayce explained, handing the little device to her.

"Sweet. I wanna see it works now." Vi excitedly attempted to activate it to see it in action. Oddly, she couldn't find a means to do so as she shook it, twisted it, and even squeezed it.

Confused, she asked for help with it. "Hey, how do I work this thing?"

"There is a button on the side," he flatly replied, thinking it had been obvious.

"Oh," dumbly muttered as she felt for it. "I knew that."

"Uh-huh," Jayce returned, not buying it.

"Whatever, I would've gotten it after awhile," she argued with a roll of her eyes. Ignoring his unbelieving smirk, she pressed the button and activated it. She prepared to throw it far across the room, but unfortunately, she did not get the chance to as the gas released instantly, smothering her in a white smoke.

She fanned the gas away from herself, coughing as she did and became alarmed as she remembered that Jayce had said the device could contain things like carbon monoxide and pesticides.

"Agh, what the hell *cough* is this stuff?! This shit isn't going to kill me, is it?" She questioned, knowing that she had inhaled a good portion of it. Jayce quickly waved her off, much to her relief.

"No no no. That's merely...uh, it's merely…uh, I don't know what it is to be honest," Jayce muttered, forgetting exactly what he had filled the orb with. "It shouldn't harm you though. I think…"

"You think?" Vi proclaimed, with incredulous full on her face. "What do you mean you think?! I could be slowly dying over here, or suffering from some kind of poison, and you are just hoping for the best?"

"Calm down, Vi. Jeez, I was joking. I am 100% certain there was nothing harmful in there. I just don't remember exactly what I put in it. So stop panicking, you worrywart."

"You know I don't handle my emotions well, Jayce! Why would you mess with me when I thought it was something dangerous!" Vi shouted, unaware of what she was actually revealing. Her statement confused Jayce though. Why would Vi ever admit that she didn't handle her emotions well. He did in fact know that, but she would never tell him directly. Unless…

"Hey Vi, I want to test something."

"What? I'm not testing another thing until you make sure your shit won't kill me,"

"Relax, relax. It's more of an...analysis than a test. Just answer this question for me. Why do you always wear your gauntlets, even when they are completely unnecessary?" It was a simple question, that Jayce occasionally asked her and figured it would be a good test to see if his assumption was correct. She would always dodge the answer or come up with a fake answer, though, saying things like, "Just so I'm prepared to beat someone down," or "Because I might need to break your face for messing with me." However, if he was correct…

 _What? I told you, I like wearing them_. She had thought.

"What? I told you, it's because I think my hands are too dainty, and I'm insecure about them." She muttered instead. After a moment's delay, however, she realized what she had said, with eyes widening.

"Wait, what?! I didn't mean to say that. I meant to tell you a lie and say because I just like keeping them on, even though I actually hate having the weight on 24/7. Wait, no! I didn't mean to say that either! Why am I saying these things!" She screeched. Jayce's laughter wasn't making things any better for the confused and upset bruiser, either.

"Pfft. You know how Jinx always calls you 'fat hands'? Maybe she should have been calling you 'dainty hands' instead. Hell, _I'm_ going to be calling you that from now on," he teased with a chuckle, "And you keep saying embarrassing things because the 'Jumping June' was filled with a truth serum gas that I had been testing and forgotten that I used in it."

"Truth serum gas? That explains why I can't lie, but why am I blurting things out?! Shouldn't it just make me tell the truth about things?" She questioned.

"Well, you would think it would. But with the way I designed the serum, it causes you to not only tell the truth, it forces you to speak your mind. Think of it this way, when you reply to a sentence, you come up with two responses. One is the truth, that you keep inside your mind, and choose not to reply with. The other is the lie that you come up with _to_ reply with. The way my serum works, it coerces your mind to tell the first, true response you would have simply ignored otherwise."

"So it makes me blurt out shit? That's hilarious! Er, I meant to say stupid!"

"Well it certainly does have its humorous moments, _dainty hands_."

"Ugh, don't call me that. It hurts my feelings- _I mean it annoys me!_ "

Jayce laughed some more at her, only irritating her further.

 _I hate you…_ she thought.

"I don't hate you…"

 _I mean I hate you!_

"I mean I really do not hate you...I mean... _ugh_ …"

* * *

 **Bonus Scene**

"Vi, you're Late. Again," Caitlyn muttered as she watched Vi come in to the office.

 _Sorry Cait, I overslept. I didn't mean too, and you don't have to worry. I'll be in early tomorrow._ Vi meant to say. However, things did not go out as she hoped...

"Hey can it, Cait. Just because you have an inhuman sleep schedule that allows you to wait up at the stupidest hours of the morning, doesn't mean I do. So you should just face the fact that I can't, and even if I could-won't come in early, and go work on paperwork," Vi blurted instead. Instantly, she realized that the truth serum was still in her, and facepalmed.

Removing her hand from her face, she was faced with a now pissed Sheriff. She winced and tried to take back her words.

 _Sorry! I'm just tired and grouchy. I didn't mean it, Cait. Calm down._

"Sorry. I'm still under the effects of a truth serum Jayce made, and I meant everything I said. Also, when you scowl like that, it makes you look ten years older, so you might want to chill..." She slapped herself again.

"...Fuck me, I'm going to stop talking now before I make you even more pissy…I mean... _sigh_ "

* * *

 **Wow, got quite the amount of reviews for these last few chapters. Thanks everyone!**

 **Also, 'Shade Feind', leave me a list of what exactly you want to see, and the order in which you want things, and I'll try to get to them.**


End file.
